


fall down and commune with me

by karasunonolibero



Series: kinkmas 2k19 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Handcuffs, Impact Play, Latex, M/M, Riding, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: “This is a punishment,” Akaashi reminds him with a swift spank. “If you take it like a good boy, I’ll let you come tonight. Understand?”Oikawa nods, squirming in place as he anticipates the first blow. “I’ll be good,” he whispers to the sheets.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru
Series: kinkmas 2k19 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580515
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	fall down and commune with me

**Author's Note:**

> ok i'm so late and so out of order already but here's day 4!! on time (can u believe)!!
> 
> (unbeta'ed ri p)
> 
> o and the title is from [sanctuary by aly & aj](https://youtu.be/F3OeZvnxxAY)
> 
> DAY 4:  
**impact play** / extremely dirty christmas carols

They’ve barely gotten in the door when Akaashi looks Oikawa in the eye and tells him, in his perpetually calm voice, to go to their room and strip.

Oikawa giggles, shedding his winter coat and hooking his chin over Akaashi’s shoulder. “Mm, already, Kei-chan? And here I thought my seduction techniques weren’t working on you.”

“Oh, they worked. Just not the way you probably wanted them to.” Akaashi flashes him a wicked smile, and excitement flickers in Oikawa’s chest. “Now, I believe I told you to do something for me. Go, strip, and kneel in the corner. Don’t touch yourself.”

Oikawa nods sharply, leaving his shoes by the door and all but scurrying into their shared bedroom. Instead of footsteps following him down the hall, he hears Akaashi rustling around in the coat closet and murmuring softly to their cat, so Oikawa figures he has some time. He undresses at a leisurely pace, leaving his dirty clothes in the basket before sinking to his knees in the corner farthest from the bed. The carpet rubs against his knees, sure to leave some redness after he gets up; Oikawa sits back on his heels.  _ Don’t touch yourself _ , Akaashi had said, and yet Oikawa’s already itching to get a hand on his half-hard cock. But no, he’ll be good. For now. He puts his hands behind his back, gripping one wrist to keep himself from giving in. Being in the corner is a promise of playtime, the kind they’ve barely had time for with the holidays right around the corner, and the anticipation has his heartbeat quickening as he shifts in place. 

When Akaashi opens their bedroom door, Oikawa’s eyes dart to the clock on their bedside table. It’s only been ten minutes but it may well have been an hour. Akaashi says nothing, though; Oikawa hears him leave something on the dresser before he disappears into the closet. He straightens his back, listening for any clues of what’s going to happen, but he gets none. Akaashi can be scarily quiet when he wants to be, and the bedroom is no exception. Oikawa can do nothing but fantasize about what Akaashi will do to him tonight, what he’ll be made to do. He has a feeling he’ll be punished—he knows exactly what he did. 

The closet door opens with a quick click, and Oikawa nearly gets out of position to turn around. But he tightens his grip on his wrist, feeling his shoulders tense with the effort to stay still. There’s the opening and closing of drawers, the sound of some things being placed on their bedside table, and some rustling in a bin they keep under the bed. Oikawa shivers at the sound of metal clinking against metal. 

“Turn around. Stay on your knees,” Akaashi orders him. He never raises his voice, never shouts, but there’s still an undeniable current of power running through his words that makes Oikawa feel hot all over when he gives an order. So he does, shuffling around—and his jaw almost drops when he gets a look at Akaashi.

Akaashi is no longer in the soft lilac sweater and jeans he’d worn out. Instead, he’s changed into one of the latex suits he only wears on special occasions. The black corset ends just under his pecs and hugs his waist, accentuating his trim figure and strong chest, and the attached leggings encase his legs in sheer black material so shiny it looks wet. Oikawa feels his mouth watering just looking at him. He wants to bury his face between Akaashi’s thighs, breathe in the heady smell, drag his tongue along the slick material and hear Akaashi tell him he’s being good. 

But Akaashi hasn’t said he can do any of that yet. And so Oikawa just stares, mouth open, as he drinks in the sight of his boyfriend dressed up like this. 

Akaashi crooks a finger. “Crawl.”

Oikawa swallows, taking a deep breath before shifting his weight onto his hands and starting to cross the room. Akaashi’s eyes track him the whole way, cold and serious, until Oikawa stops at his feet. He sits back on his heels again, looking up pleadingly. “Please?”

Akaashi hums out a little noise of amusement, lifting a hand to comb through Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa grins, pleased with the attention, and nudges into the touch. “You’ve been very naughty tonight, baby,” Akaashi tells him. “I thought we could have a nice evening walking around the Christmas market, and what do you do? You whine and you tease and you don’t stop even when I tell you to.”

Oikawa can’t keep the side of his mouth from quirking up in a smile. “You thought it was funny.”

“You were giving me very unsubtle looks every time the word ‘come’ or ‘coming’ was sung. And because there were children around, I told you to stop.”

Oikawa bats his lashes. “I’m sorry.”

“You will be.” Akaashi tugs his hair, just hair enough for pinpricks of pain to shoot through his scalp and rip a whine from his throat. “On the bed, ass up, chest to the sheets. Hands behind your back.”

Oikawa risks pressing a kiss to Akaashi’s thigh before scampering up to obey and gasping at the toys laid out neatly on the bed. Akaashi’s set out a spreader bar, a pair of handcuffs, and a leather crop, all of which send a tingle of excitement up Oikawa’s spine. He moves everything to the side to make room for himself in the middle of the bed, lowering himself until his cheek is pressed to the mattress and he’s balanced on his shoulders and knees. Akaashi’s touch is firm, but not rough as he spreads Oikawa’s thighs further apart to place the spreader bar between his legs and secure the cuffs just above his knees. 

“Too tight?” Akaashi asks him.

Oikawa wiggles a bit before shaking his head. “They’re okay.”

“Good boy.” The wrist cuffs are next, locking Oikawa’s hands behind him and leaving them to rest at the small of his back. “I’d give you a gag, but I think I want to hear you tonight,” Akaashi tells him, kneeling up behind him and palming his ass. Oikawa moans at the touch, bowing his back like an offering. 

“Please?” he asks again. 

“This is a punishment,” Akaashi reminds him with a swift spank. “If you take it like a good boy, I’ll let you come tonight. Understand?”

Oikawa nods, squirming in place as he anticipates the first blow. “I’ll be good,” he whispers to the sheets.

That seems to be enough for Akaashi, who settles behind Oikawa and wastes no time starting to spank him. Once, twice, a third time, at a medium but unrelenting pace. The smacks aren’t that painful on their own, but after the first ten they start to layer, the stinging sensation taking longer and longer to recede until it doesn’t fade at all anymore, the burn lingering in his nerves and making heat pool under his skin. Oikawa whimpers at each one, drooling into the sheets as he takes his punishment.

“Your ass always colors so nicely for me,” Akaashi observes, pausing in his spanks to run a hand over the heated skin. Oikawa’s breath hitches at the contact, the sensitivity making even Akaashi’s smooth hands feel like sandpaper. “So pretty and pink. I should take a picture one day and show you just how pretty you look when I spank you. Would you like that? Would you like seeing how pretty you are when you’re being punished?”

“ _ Yes _ .” It comes out in a moan, which quickly turns to a yelp of pain when Akaashi drags his nails over the reddened skin. 

“Think you’re ready for the crop now?” Akaashi asks him, pressing a sweet kiss to Oikawa’s twitching fingers. “Ready for the rest of your punishment?”

Oikawa nods, clenching his fists and wishing he could grind down into the sheets for some relief. He can’t, though, not with the way Akaashi has his chest pressed into the bed; at some point during the hand spanking, his cock had reached its full hardness and now it’s aching for attention, heavy and dripping and probably making a mess underneath him. But he’ll be good. He has to be good. Otherwise, Akaashi might just send him to bed without an orgasm, and he thinks that might actually make him cry out of frustration. 

“All right. Keep being good,” Akaashi reminds him. There’s a tapping at his ass—the crop this time, the leather tongue cold against his heated skin. “I want you to count each one for me, and ask for another. Can you do that for me, baby?”

“Yes, yes, I’ll be good,” Oikawa babbles out, ready to do and say just about anything to show Akaashi how good he can be. “Please?”

Akaashi answers him with a sharp snap of the crop to the back of his thigh. Pain erupts from the spot, making him jerk in surprise. But he remembers his manners, remembers to count. “One—please, may I have another?” The second comes in the same place on the other leg, and Oikawa knows he’ll be squirming when he sits for the next day if Akaashi keeps this up. 

Akaashi peppers his ass and the backs of his thighs with his blows, even landing one to Oikawa’s inner thigh and humming out a laugh when he thrashes against the spreader bar forcing his legs to stay spread. Somehow, Oikawa finds the voice and the presence of mind to keep count and remember to ask for another. Tears sting his eyes by twelve, and they’re falling freely by seventeen. The twentieth falls and he chokes out a sob, blubbering for Akaashi to touch him, give him more,  _ please _ , he’s been good, hasn’t he, he just needs  _ something _ .

Next thing he knows, Akaashi is sitting by his side, petting his head and gently pushing sweat-soaked locks of hair from his temples. “You’ve been very good, baby,” Akaashi purrs, pressing kisses all over his shoulder and back as he removes the handcuffs. “So, so good for me. Took your punishment so well, I think you deserve a reward, don’t you? Would you like to come now?”

“Please,” Oikawa rushes to say, pushing himself up on his elbows while Akaashi frees him from the spreader bar. “Please let me come, I’m sorry I was bad, let me—”

Akaashi hushes him with a kiss to the corner of his mouth as he tosses the spreader bar to the ground. Oikawa all but collapses flat on the bed, wincing at the twinge in his muscles. “It’s all right, baby. I’m not upset with you. You look your punishment so well, I’ll even let you decide how I’ll make you come.”

Oikawa whines, chewing on his lower lip as he considers his options. “Can I ride you?”

“Anything you want, baby.” Akaashi stands up, reaching for the top zipper of his suit, but Oikawa makes a weak noise of protest that he hopes is enough to convey his desire.

“No, no, leave it—leave it on, please?” Oikawa asks, reaching for the small zipper at Akaashi’s groin. “Want to feel it.”

“Of course, love. Move over a little?” The sight of Akaashi making himself comfortable against the pillows and freeing his cock from the tight latex has Oikawa whining again as he crawls up the bed to his lover, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. 

“Love you,” Oikawa whispers to Akaashi’s shoulder.

“I love you, too,” Akaashi says. “Now, ride me like a good boy and make yourself come.” 

Oikawa nods, sitting up and doing exactly as he’s told. He  _ loves _ the way Akaashi fills him up, especially like this, when he gets to control the angle. He bottoms out with a hum of contentment drawn from deep in his chest, satisfied with the feeling of fullness. “Fuck, love the way you feel inside me,” he hisses, shifting his hips to move and whimpering as his still-sensitive ass rubs against Akaashi’s latex-clad thighs. “Ah!”

“Does it hurt too much?” Akaashi asks him, sliding his hands up Oikawa’s thighs. “Want me to flip us over?”

Oikawa shakes his head stubbornly, picking his hips up and ignoring the sparks of pain as he slams back down again. It’s still a little sore, yes, but the pleasure of Akaashi’s cock rubbing against his prostate far outweighs the discomfort, so he picks up his pace, driving down faster and rougher with each movement of his hips.

Akaashi doesn’t stay quiet, murmuring equally sweet and filthy encouragements to him the whole time. And his hands don’t still, roaming over every inch of skin he can physically touch in his position, gliding over Oikawa’s hips and waist and even curling around his wrists when Oikawa plants his hands on his chest. His touch leaves sparks in its wake, little trails of electricity that have Oikawa melting under his hands, unraveling on top of him. 

“Ah—fuck, fuck, gonna come,” Oikawa pants out, voice breaking as he grinds down harder yet and the bedsprings squeak under them. 

“I’m close, love, come for me,” Akaashi prompts him. “Show me how you come on my cock.”

Oikawa tosses his head back and lets out a choked-off gasp as he comes. He dimly registers Akaashi pulsing inside him, filling him with his own release, before he’s being lifted off and laid down. The next minutes are an exhausted blur. He feels Akaashi wipe him off with a damp rag, and then he thinks he hears some zipper noises, but he definitely knows when there’s a warm body next to his in the bed. Without opening his eyes, he cuddles closer, only for something cold to touch his lips. Fluttering one eye open tells him it’s a metal straw poking out of a glass of water. He takes it gratefully, sipping until he’s sated and he droops against the pillows again. 

“How are you feeling, baby?” Akaashi’s voice floats to his ears.

Oikawa nods sleepily. “Good. Tired.”

“Do you want a bath now or in the morning?”

“In—” Oikawa cuts himself off with a yawn. “Morning. Tired.”

“Okay, okay.” Akaashi pulls the blankets up over both of them and switches the light off. “Then sleep. I love you.”

“Love you,” Oikawa mumbles back, registering the soft press of a kiss to his forehead before he slips into unconsciousness.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [akaashi's outfit](https://libidex.com/mens-clothing/corsets/male-corset-leggings.html) :D
> 
> and as always, thank you for reading! come visit me on [tumblr](http://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com), if you feel so inclined x


End file.
